MIRACLE
by dew bananana
Summary: Hanya sebuah buku yang berjudul MIRACLE yang dapat mempertemukan mereka dan juga hanya sebuah buku itu yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi. Sebuah hal yang sama seperti judul buku tersebut. MIRACLE . KEAJAIBAN .


Title : .MIRACLE. , Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : DRAMA

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku

Note : Annyeong, Dew dsni masih baru jadi mohon pengertiannya u,u Dew juga butuh banget saran dari senpai-senpai yang ada disini dan disini Dew selain nulis Dew juga cari teman jadi salam kenal^^

so enjoy this story^^...

~MIRACLE~

Disebuah pesta pernikahan yang indah telah duduk dua pasangan yang nantinya akan menempuh hidup baru. Tamu-tamu telah datang memenuhi ballroom yang telah dipersiapkan. Sebagian tamu memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua pempelai pria dan wanita.

Sekarang semestinya waktu pelemparan bunga bagi kedua pempelai hanya saja bunga yang telah dipesan belum juga datang.

Drrt..Drrt

"Moshi moshi. maaf, pesanan bunganya akan segera saya antarkan"

"Cepatlah sedikit para tamu disini sudah tidak sabar menunggunya. Jika kau tidak bisa mengantarnya katakan tidak bisa, kami akan mencari pengantar bunga yang lain"terdengar dari seberang sana pemilik pesta sepertinya sudah tak mampu memendam amarahnya.

"gomenesai-nee aku akan mengantarnya secepat mungkin"

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu seperti permen karet mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan berbagai macam kendaraan yang hampir di tabraknya.

PIIIIIIPPP..

"hei kau ingin mati!"

"ma-maaf"Sakura masih terus menggayung sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh.

~(0,o)~

Cciitt..

Sakura me-rem sepedanya dalam-dalam saat telah sampai digedung putih yang saat ini telah dipenuhi banyak tamu. Sakura yakin saat bertemu dengan empunya pesta ia pasti akan mendapat omelan panjang karena dirinya pestanya tertunda beberapa jam.

Sakura mengambil bunga mawar putih yang telah ia persiapkan dari sepedanya. Ia mulai masuk ke ballroom yang megah itu. Disana telah banyak tamu yang memakai pakaian yang beragam dan tentunya sangat mahal. Mungkin gajinya selama setahun tidak akan mampu membeli gaun seperti itu. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya memikirkan berapa harga baju yang mereka pakai tapi dimana letak ruang hias pengantin untuk mengantar bunga ini lalu segera bergegas dari gedung yang mewah ini dan pulang untuk beristirahat.

Setelah bertanya kebeberapa pelayan di gedung akhirnya Sakura menemukan ruangan hias pengantin.

"Pe-permisi"Sakura membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya ialah kedua pempelai dan beberapa orang yang sepertinya teman dekat mereka tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya muka mereka semua tidak asing lagi.

"Sakura?"

~(0,o)~

"maaf bukannya aku tidak mengundangmu hanya saja aku tidak mendapatkan alamat maupun nomor telfonmu"kata Temari -sang pengantin wanita- mencari alasan.

"tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengerti"

"syukurlah kalau begitu"

"sudah lama sekali yah sejak perpisahan SMA kita tidak pernah bertemu"sahut salah satu teman Temari yang juga teman Sakura.

Ternyata mereka semua adalah teman sekelas Sakura dulu saat SMA. Temari mengundang semua teman sekelasnya kecuali Sakura *poor Sakura*

"oke, semuanya merapat"sang kameramen mulai bersiap-siap mengambil gambar kedua pempelai dengan teman-teman terdekat mereka. Semuanya mulai merapat ke sang pengantin dan siap mengambil gaya masing-masing terkeculi Sakura yang masih duduk ditempat awalnya.

"Ayo bergabung kesini Sakura bukannya kau juga teman sekelas Temari ?"ajak Kankuro yang tak lain adalah pengantin pria-nya.

"a-ah tidak usah, aku akan segera pulang masih banyak bunga yang harus ku antar. Kalian bersenang-senanglah"Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar. Bagi Sakura foto bersama mereka sama saja ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan jika fotonya nanti telah jadi. Bagaimana bisa ia ikut berfoto saat ia hanya memakai kaos oblong dengan celana jeans sedangkan yang lainnya memakai gaun yang indah.

"Hah~ Temari masih saja seperti dulu"

Tapi Sakura bersyukur sekarang ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat dengan nyaman tanpa mempermalukan dirinya.

Diperjalanan menuju parkiran sepedanya hapenya berbunyi.

Drrtt..Drrtt

"moshi moshi, aku sudah mengantarkan pesanan yang terakhir"

"Sakura kau salah mengantarkan pesanan bunganya, kau harus kembali dan segera mengambil bunganya"

"APA?"

be continue..

~(0,o)~

Di chap ini inti ceritanya belum keluar jadi keep reading yah dan jangan lupa reviewnya soalnya itu berguna banget buat semangat Dew nulis episode selanjutnya^^v

mind to RnR?


End file.
